


Wait That's Not

by DaniJayNel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Humour, Modern AU, Oneshot, historia is a little shit, ymir panics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 22:11:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10773498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: Her foot got caught on something and before she could react she was suddenly down on one knee.“Oh... Oh my god Ymir…” Ymir glanced up in confusion, and then horror filled her being. Historia’s eyes were wide and watery, and she had both hands pressed to her mouth.“Historia, wait—”“Yes!” Historia hurried. She clasped her hands together and pressed them against her chest. “You don’t even need to ask! I will!”Ymir felt her soul ascend from her body. “No… Historia… that’s not…” Fuck. Oh fuck. Does Historia think I’m proposing?





	Wait That's Not

**Author's Note:**

> the idea for this is based on this hilarious comic drawn by dioti here: http://diotiart.tumblr.com/post/159350631375/dioti-emotionalcrumpets-thank-u-for-this

Ymir’s entire body ached. She liked the physical aspect of her job, since it kept her in shape more than actually going to the gym could, and she got paid for it. But sometimes it really got her, made her feel pain even down to her bones. So it was always with great, extreme relief when she parked her car in front of their flat and walked up to the familiar front door. Her heart filled with peace and joy, knowing that Historia waited beyond to comfort her tired body.

Sighing, Ymir unlocked and opened the door. She shut and locked it behind her, then dropped the keys in the bowl beside the door.

“Babe, I’m home,” she called out before she yawned so wide her jaw cracked loudly in three separate places, making her wince in pain.

“Ymir?” Historia’s voice floated back from somewhere in the flat.

A few seconds later Ymir heard the sound of her approaching footsteps, and then she appeared in the hallway and for a moment Ymir didn’t feel so tired anymore. She smiled and stepped forward, but her foot got caught on something and before she could react she was suddenly down on one knee. Pain seared up her leg, ending at the base of her spine. Before she could even hiss in pain Historia paused in front of her. She released a soft little gasp.

“Oh… Oh my god Ymir…”

Ymir glanced up in confusion, and then horror filled her being. Historia’s eyes were wide and watery, and she had both hands pressed to her mouth.

“Historia, wait—”

“Yes!” Historia hurried. She clasped her hands together and pressed them against her chest. “You don’t even need to ask! I will!”

Ymir felt her soul ascend from her body. “No… Historia… that’s not…” _Fuck. Oh fuck. Does Historia think I’m proposing? Holy shit what the fuck do I do? I just fucked up bad. I can’t tell Historia that I wasn’t! She just said yes! Holy fuck does that mean we’re getting married now? Oh fuck we’re only twenty-three! Oh jesus someone save me from this nightmare I love Historia so much and I don’t want this to—_

Historia’s sudden laughter broke Ymir from her plethora of panicked thoughts. Her gaze snapped up and caught the tears pouring down Historia’s cheeks as her shoulders shook. “I’m fucking with you, babe,” she choked out. “Jesus Christ, the look on your face!” She turned and headed back down the hallway, cackling like an evil little elf.

Ymir stared after her, mouth hanging open, hands hanging at her sides. She was absolutely dumbfounded. Five minutes later she was still on her knee and Historia was _still_ laughing. She even heard a loud thumb and realized that Historia was literally rolling on the floor laughing. Ymir shakily stood and ventured into the lounge, weary of what she would see.

“I’m sorry, Ymir,” Historia puffed out. Her face was so red she resembled a moist tomato. Her hair was all tangled along the floor, and her eyes were all puffy from crying with laughter. Ymir scowled down at her.

“I hate you.”

“No you don’t, you love me. You just proposed, right?”

Ymir snorted. “Did not and you knew it, you asshole.”

“Ymir I love you.”

“I don’t love you back.”

Historia crawled over and hugged her leg, but Ymir looked away like a petulant child. “Baby, please, I’m sorry. I saw the opportunity and I took it. You looked so devastated.”

Ymir started walking off, Historia’s arms still wrapped around her leg. Historia was simply dragged along. “I’m not talking to you anymore.”

“Ymirrrrr.”

“No. Stuff off.”

“Baaaaabe. I love you.”

Ymir paused by the bathroom entrance. “You’re a little shit, you know that?”

Historia stood and wrapped her up in a tight hug. “I know.” She kissed her very softly on the lips. “But I love you, and I would like to marry you one day. Let me draw a bath for you and give you a massage after, to make up for it. How does that sound?”

Ymir was already looking forward to having Historia’s strong hands working on her sore muscles, enough that she instantly forgave her. Well, she’d forgiven her already. It was hard to be so mad at Historia, especially when she looked so cute after laughing herself haggard. Ymir smiled and kissed the tip of her nose.

“I could maybe forgive you then.”

“Only maybe?” Historia gave her puppy dog eyes, the sort that could melt Ymir on the spot. But for once she could resist.

“Make it up to me, His’. Sweep me off my feet and then the maybe will turn into a definitely.”

Historia smiled and caressed the side of her jaw. “I’ll do whatever you need, Ymir. I love you.”

Ymir sighed softly and simply drew her in for a long, tight hug. Even after that ordeal, of having her whole world tilt upside down for a moment, of having Historia laugh at her, just having this moment made everything else melt away. Ymir stroked the back of Historia’s neck, where she was most sensitive, and pressed her lips to the pink shell of her ear.

“Just remember, sweetheart, revenge is sweet.” She pulled away with a smirk. “Very, very sweet.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys enjoyed! this was so fun to write lol poor Ymir
> 
> Hey hit me up on tumblr at danilovesanimenel if you wanna say hi or send in a fic request. Also I've made a new SnK AMV and you can watch it here if you want: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VEkew0_zLbY


End file.
